Hulver/Main Page
Hulver, an elder of Duncton Wood and oldest mole in the system at the time. He is renowned for his knowledge and friendship to Bracken. History Duncton Wood Hulver was likely born in Duncton, and eventually became an Elder among Bindle, Rune and the others. When Mandrake entered the scene, Hulver was very upset by this new way as Hulver is a very traditional mole, and too, was probably very frightened by Mandrake's physical appearance and personality. As such, even though he didn't agree with Mandrake's modern ways, he couldn't object completely to him. Hulver began to go alone every Midsummer to perform the rites. Mandrake would allow him to go alone, until eventually, he wouldn't allow even that. Hulver prayed to the Stone to send a scribemole, or a mole who could fight against Mandrake and Rune's new reign of darkness. Hulver began to retreat and make his home far from the Barrow Vale; to the south slopes, near the chalk crevice. As fate might have it, Bracken, as exploratory as he was looking for a new home, found Hulver's burrow. They began to talk and share worms, after which Hulver spoke a grace (likely peaking Bracken's interest). The two continue their conversation, where Hulver explains to Bracken that his father wasn't pleased by his progress, as quote: "You're not nasty enough!". More questions and talk awoke a friendship between the two, and began Bracken's true interest in the Stone. Hulver soon talks about the Ancient System, of Uffington, of the White Moles and of course, the scribemoles from Uffington. Soon too, it would be time for the June meeting of the elders. Before he would leave, he promises to Bracken he would take him to the Ancient System. On the way to the meeting, he sees Rebecca, who was searching for him. They talk of the old times (as only Hulver would remember); of Rebecca the Healer, of the Ancient System, of Mandrake's reign and how he has 'changed' the system... another tale Hulver spins is of Groundsel, the Owlkiller. Hulver speaks about his trek to the peak of Duncton hill, about Midsummer and its rites. Lastly, he speaks of the Stone, of its ritual, and eventually, of Bracken -- how he might need her help and vice versa. It would soon appear as Bracken had reported, that Rune was on his way to kill Hulver when he bumped into Bracken earlier. That clinched it; Hulver told Bracken there was little time and they must go to the Stone that night. As they trekked to the Stone, Bracken dug a burrow for them both, where Bracken would have one of his last teachings from his mentor; of Merton and the Blowing Stone of Uffington. The next teaching would occur when they made another burrow, the final, where Hulver taught Bracken the history of Duncton Wood, of the elders of the past, of famous fights and worm-poor years. Of Mandrake and other tyrant moles of the past, and of Rose the Healer. Afterwards, he taught Bracken the last part of the ritual. Then, the plan was finally set to complete the ritual. When night fell, they proceeded to the Stone, and Bracken would pretend to be Hulver, and when Mandrake, Rune and Burrhead entered the scene, they all began to chase Bracken when Hulver began reciting the words of the Midsummer ritual. It was then that Mandrake would realise the truth, and come waltzing back to the Stone, and kill Hulver. As the hit was about to connect, Bindle appeared and took the blow for his friend. Then, Hulver would meet his end as Burrhead and Rune finished him. Appearance He had a wrinkled snout, ragged greying fur-- Duncton Wood, pg. 21 and greying paws. Had a way of laughing at the end of a sentence, which makes what he says seem nothing more than a joke. Personality * Cheerful-- Duncton Wood, pg. 17 * Gentle * Sprightly * Wise-- Duncton Wood, pg. 22 Quotes (wip) Trivia * Hulver is likely named after a synonym of the holly tree -- the hulver tree.https://www.medicinenet.com/holly/supplements-vitamins.htm References